


Dream of You and I

by TragicianJai



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego is a raging bisexual, Diego is almost like a dom, Diego is completely unaware, Diego the cop, Everyone is doing their own thing, Heavy flirting, If Klaus had never been adopted, Klaus Fischer, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus has powers, Klaus has secrets, Klaus is getting shy, Klaus is going to struggle with this, Klaus needs a hug, Klaus the gay af Hairdresser, M/M, Pyschokinesis, Random Characters - Freeform, TUA is same except Klaus isn't there, Typical Diego Hargreeves, drunk Diego equals very very flirty, klaus hargreeves - Freeform, mediumship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicianJai/pseuds/TragicianJai
Summary: Klaus was never adopted by the Hargreeves. He's aware of his abilities, but they are barely there as he never worked on them. So, he lives his life out as a hairdresser, enjoying being extremely open about how flamboyant and gay he is.Diego is a cop, he left the mansion- wanted to live his own life. He walks into a hairdressing shop and finds the cutest boy.What happens when their two very different worlds collide?





	1. I'm Obsessed with You

Klaus sang along to the song playing in the shop as he flicked through a magazine. Right now he was obsessed with Indie soft songs, so that's all he'd been playing on the playlist in the shop. He was one of the apprentice hairdressers. He tried his best, he thought he was getting quite good at it.

He enjoyed working with everyone that was there. All the girls were so nice, and he really liked talking to them about all the men that came in and out of here. That was one of his favourite pastimes. He was the gay BFF of everyone there.

He looked up as a man came into the shop dressed in... basically just leather. Or was it spandex? Whatever it was, it looked amazing on him. He looked fucking sexy. So, of course Klaus got up to go and see what the man wanted.

"How can I help you?" Klaus flashed the man a smile as he moved to stand behind the front desk.

"Was wondering if there was any space for a cut?" The man replied, he seemed quite.. grumpy? No, that wasn't it. He was just trying to act cool.

"I'll have a quick look." Klaus hummed, looking down at the diary, searching through everyones schedules. They were quite busy, but he supposed he had cut guys hair multiple times. He could probably be trusted. "Let me just go speak to the head gal." He walked off, finding Lee.

"What's he wanting, Klaus?" She asked, not looking up from her clients hair.

"Wants a cut, I was thinking I could do it as everyone else's schedules are quite busy, and there's a free chair?" He suggested, hopefully. He wanted to hopefully get to chat to this guy more, he seemed interesting.

"Sure, if you think you can handle it." Lee smiled briefly at him before focusing again.

Klaus grinned, skipping back over to the man. "I can take you, what's your name so I can mark it in the book?" He questioned.

"Diego." The man replied, raising an eyebrow slightly at how flamboyant Klaus was. But he wasn't put off by it.

Klaus scribbled it down in his very small section of the diary. "Cool, follow me." He led Diego over to the spare chair and pulled it out. He grabbed a gown off the hangers and carefully put it on him once he had sat down. "So, what you wanting done?" He asked.

"Got a picture." Diego mumbled, pulling out his phone and searching through the apps till he found the picture he needed. "This?" He showed Klaus.

Klaus scanned the picture quickly. "Sure thing, honey." He smiled. "Can do that no problem." All Diego wanted was a short back and sides with a spiky kind of style on top. No issue at all.

Diego nodded and sat back, waiting. Klaus walked off to grab the utensils he needed to cut Diego's hair. He set it up at the station, "Need to wash your hair, so if you'll just come to the basin for me."

Diego stood up, wincing slightly before he followed Klaus to the basin. Klaus got him sat down and got him to tilt his head back. Thank god, Diego closed his eyes. It was awkward when they kept them open.

Klaus got to work washing Diego's hair. He soaked it before beginning to shampoo. He made sure to use his massaging skills on his head. He found this man very attractive and the more he looked at him and studied his face, the more he wanted him.

He could tell Diego was enjoying the head massage, his mouth was curved up slightly but he also looked very relaxed. It wasn't long before Klaus had finished washing and conditioning his hair. He did a quick last rinse off. "All done." He hummed.

Diego sat up at that moment, Klaus grabbed a towel and towel dried his hair a little. "Come on, back to the seat, sweetie." Klaus couldn't help the pet names. He was just too hot.

Diego hummed a little, "You like pet names." He told Klaus as he walked back over. Sitting down as soon as he got back to the seat.

"I sure do. You'll get plenty of them, sugar." Klaus teased, grinning to himself. "I'll get started on that cut now."

Diego just laughed at the comment, getting comfortable on the seat. "How come you're working here then?" He questioned. 

Klaus smiled, glad that Diego had seemed to open up now. "Well, I always liked the idea of being able to help make people feel better. So, coming to get your hair done can really help to cheer people up. Plus, I like the gossip." He admitted with a small giggle. He picked up the scissors and comb, beginning to trim the tips.

"Fair, fair. I hope you're good." Diego teased. 

"Don't worry honey, I'm the apprentice." Klaus told him, enjoying the way Diego seemed to freeze up for a moment. "But, I have had plenty practice with doing guys hair, so really. Don't worry, you're in good hands." 

Diego let out a breath, "Good, I don't think I could go to the force with my hair a mess." 

"The force? What's your job?" Klaus hummed, getting more interested now. 

"I'm a cop." Diego smirked, "That alright with you, sweetheart?" 

Klaus nodded, still focusing on what he was doing even though he was talking. "Definitely, I've always liked a man in uniform." He was so glad he'd decided to get clean when he was younger, no more drugs for him. Not even weed. All he'd do was drink, and that was it. He was only 21 though. 

Diego let out a laugh, "Well, maybe you'll see me sometime, working." 

Klaus just shook his head, "Well, hopefully not, because that would mean I'm probably in trouble." He was smiling though. He put the scissors down. 

"Not much of a troublemaker then?"

"Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated?" Klaus retorted, cheekily. He picked up the hairdryer, his hair was almost dry but it could do with a quick blast.

"I can do much better interrogating than this." Diego hummed, eying the hairdryer Klaus was holding.

"Not sure I'd like to experience it, I bet you're scary." Klaus giggled under his breath, "Let me just give your hair a quick blast." He turned the hair dryer on, giving Diego's hair a once over, making sure it was almost dry. It didn't take long, short hair was so much easier than long. His own hair was painful to try and work with. 

"I try my best to be scary, that's how you do it properly." Diego informed Klaus with a cheeky wink after he'd turned the hairdryer off. 

"Well, maybe I'd enjoy you being scary in a different context." Klaus purred, leaning over to grab the electric razor. He began to shave close on Diego's sides, trying to give a fade, but not a very obvious one. Just subtle. 

"Could see about trying that out sometime then." He smirked, watching the hairdresser through the mirror in front of them both. 

Klaus could feel his cheeks heating up a little, but he attempted to will it away. Shaving was a quick job, so he was done in seconds. He stood up, looking over his work. It looked good, really good. Probably best he'd done so far. "Would like that, but can I take a photo of your hair for my folio?" 

"Sure thing, sugar." Diego returned the pet name Klaus had used earlier. He shifted a little till he was sitting up a bit straighter. 

Klaus grinned, "Thanks, honey." He pulled his phone out his jean pocket. Honestly it was a surprise that he managed to get anything into the pockets of these jeans- they were very tight. He paused for a moment, "Want me to gel your hair a bit, or do you like it how it is?"

"Gel would be good." Diego responded after a moment. He might as well take as much of Klaus's time up as he could. 

Klaus put his phone down on the table, "Okay, two secs." He walked to the cupboard, fishing out some of the good stuff before he returned to the spandex-clad man in his chair. He ran his fingers through Diego's hair, coating it in some gel to get it to sit nicely. 

"How'd you like this?" Klaus hummed, admiring his work, again. Or more admiring the very attractive cop in his chair. 

"Perfect." Diego smiled, flashing his teeth at Klaus. He really was happy with the job Klaus had done. 

"Great! Let me just take a photo." Klaus wiped his hands on the little hand-towel attached to his little apron he had to wear around his waist. He picked up his phone again and snapped a few pictures. "All done, honey." He took the gown off of Diego, hanging it back up. 

Diego followed Klaus over to the front desk, and Klaus could feel his eyes on his ass so he just swayed his hips a little more than he usually did as he walked. 

"That'll be.. $25." Klaus smiled, tilting his head as he waited on Diego fishing some money out his pockets. 

Diego handed the money over, letting his fingers linger on Klaus's hand. "Thanks so much." He smiled sweetly at the boy who'd done such a good job on his hair. "Check your phone by the way, I think you got a text." He winked before walking out the door. 

Klaus watched him go, letting out a wistful sigh. "Fuck." He mumbled, his shift was almost up. That had been quite intense, and he was pretty sure Diego was into him too, if the flirting was anything to go by. 

He pulled his phone out his pocket again, going to the texts, seeing a text from a new number. He opened it, a grin spreading across his cheeks as he read it.

'Meet me for coffee tomorrow at 10 am, shop on the corner of the street. - a very interested cop' 

"Looks like I've got a date." Klaus laughed, saving Diego's number to his phone. He was excited to meet up with him tomorrow, maybe they could see where this went. If it was just lust or something else.


	2. I'm Lucky to be Near You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute coffee shop date~

Klaus was so glad he didn't have work today- but he still woke up at 7. He wanted to have time to do his morning routine as well as make sure he looked extra good for meeting up with Diego. 

He set about choosing an outfit as he let the shower warm up, pulling multiple items of clothing out of his closet and chucking them on the bed or floor. He wanted to make a good impression, well, a better impression than he'd made yesterday. He wanted to make sure Diego was still interested. 

He eventually decided on a pair of very skinny black jeans with lace up the side, which meant he needed to pick a pair of boxers that wouldn't show through that. Not hard, most of his underwear was quite.. slutty. He decided on a white and black geometric crop top. It looked cute. He decided he'd sort the rest of the outfit later and hopped in the shower.

Showering took a lengthy time for Klaus because of his hair, he always needed to deep condition it. And then of course he needed to use some good smelling body wash as a base for whatever other sprays and concoctions he would use after he was out. 

After around 15 minutes, Klaus got out the shower. He then started to use his various creams to keep his hair curly. He scrunched it all up, then deciding to leave it to air dry a little while he busied himself getting dressed. 

Klaus pulled on his various items of clothing after drying himself off, putting socks and some combat boots on, he thought they went nicely with the jeans. He also put some necklaces on and a ring. He liked dressing up nice- fashion was important to him.

Klaus next dried his hair, making sure his curls looked perfect. Of course he had to line his eyes with some eyeliner- smudge it out and then use some mascara. He thought he looked great. 

He had a light breakfast, just a couple slices of toast and some orange juice. He'd brush his teeth and use his body sprays after he'd eaten so he didn't smell like toast. He wasn't sure that would be a very good thing to smell like when you turn up to a date. 

It was half 8 by the time Klaus had finished his breakfast so he knew he didn't have long left as he would have to catch a bus. He set about washing up the dishes, being careful of his black nails that he'd painted the night before while watching Netflix. 

The bus was at about quarter past 9 so Klaus rushed upstairs to finish getting ready. He brushed his teeth, making sure his breath smelled minty. He picked up various body sprays, decided on some fruity smelling ones. He made sure to drench himself in the scent because he knew about half would have disappeared by the time he got to the coffee shop. 

He picked up his phone and made his way downstairs, picking up one of his long jackets and putting it on. He checked himself in the mirror, smiling a little. "Looking good." He hummed to himself, he grabbed his keys and left. 

The bus was quite crowded at this time of day, but he still managed to find a seat near the front. The bus journey took around half an hour, so he would get in for quarter to 10 and be able to arrive at the coffee shop just before. 

Klaus was starting to feel a little nervous. He found Diego quite attractive yesterday, quite was an understatement, so he was worried about messing up. He hoped his personality would come across well and that he wouldn't get too much in his head about it. He shouldn't though, he was decent at flirting. 

The bus slowed and Klaus stepped off, beginning to walk towards the coffee shop Diego had told him to meet him at. He checked his phone again, smiling at the text. He'd just replied the previous night with a 'See you there honey x'.

It was almost 10 as Klaus pushed the door open to the cosy little coffee shop on the corner, he hadn't been in here much despite working on the same street. He looked around, not spotting Diego yet, so he made his way over to a table to wait. It was in the corner, not that it mattered because the shop wasn't very busy.

Klaus checked his phone again, fingers gripping onto the phone tightly as he read the text Diego had sent. Again. He wasn't paying attention, just looking at the words Diego had sent him. A hand ghosted over his shoulder and Klaus flinched, looking up. 

"Good morning." Diego smiled at Klaus, standing beside the table. "You look good."

Klaus recovered from the slight scare he had, "Morning sweetie." He returned the smile, taking in all of Diego's glory. He looked good, better than the day before. "Thanks." 

Diego was wearing a checked shirt with a white vest underneath and black skinny jeans. His hair still looked good and god he smelled amazing. He smelled like spices and of man. His favourite. 

"So, what do you drink?" Diego hummed, "I'll get you one."

Klaus paused for a moment, "Latte with some vanilla?"

"Sure thing, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Diego walked off to go and order them both a drink and Klaus couldn't help but watch his ass. He looked like he had a good bum. It wasn't too big but it wasn't flat. 

He put his phone away in his jacket pocket, slipping the garment off and putting it on the back of his chair. It wasn't long before Diego came back, carrying both their drinks. He placed Klaus's drink down in front of him and then sat across from him. 

"Thank you~" Klaus smiled sweetly at Diego, he didn't take a sip just yet though. He knew it would be piping hot. 

"You're welcome, honey." Diego smirked, returning a cutesy name. "So, how was the rest of your day yesterday?" He questioned.

Klaus shrugged a little, "Was all good, just got the bus home and had dinner. Had a chill night. Did you get up to much?" 

"Nah, I'm off work right now. Start back on Monday so I was just running errands." Diego stirred his coffee a little, glancing down before he looked back up. 

Klaus nodded, trying to make himself relax a little more. He wanted to not feel as nervous around Diego as he did. "Sounds exciting." He teased, "But, you look nice today. I like your hair, who did it?" 

Diego let out a laugh, "Well, it was some really cute guy." He leant on his hand, watching Klaus. "He was such a sweetheart, cute hair and his outfits are interesting but they suit him." 

Klaus could feel a blush creeping up his neck, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "Sounds like a nice guy. I met some guy yesterday who was very good looking, hot. He was wearing all leather as well, looked interesting. But he seems to have very mixed fashion styles."

Diego nodded a little, smirking. "Yeah, gotta change it up. Keeps people on their toes." He took a sip of his coffee.

Klaus hummed, "I mean, dressing like I'm from the 80's is quite fun too." He decided to take a sip of his own, it was good. He was surprised. 

"Looks cute though. Definitely suits you and your curly hair." Diego winked at Klaus. 

Klaus giggled a little, "Thanks sugar." He was holding onto his cup still, but he shifted his foot under the table, closer to Diego's side. 

"You're very welcome." Diego grinned. "So, where about did you grow up?" 

"I was born in Germany and got given a German name, but I moved to America when I was quite young. I was about.. 7?" Klaus pondered a little. "So I've been here for.. 14 years. And I don't remember any German really, just English." 

Diego nodded, "That sounds quite interesting. I've lived here all my life, for as long as I can remember." 

Klaus hummed a little, "Sounds good though, living here. I mean, it is good. But, how's life working as a cop?"

"It's okay, sometimes dangerous, but not often." Diego shrugged, "I'm quite good at what I do, so I'm in a good place." 

Klaus smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure you're good. You look like you're physically fit." He winked. 

Diego laughed a little, "I try to stay fit, means I get to attract pretty boys like you." 

Klaus grinned, "You're a magnet." 

"As long as it's you that I'm attracting, I'm all good with that."

Klaus just giggled at the comment, taking a long sip of his drink. "This drink is really nice, I can't believe I've never come here before."

"Really? I come here most days to get a coffee when I'm working. Surprised you haven't seen me on the street before." Diego tilted his head.

"I mean, I'm usually quite busy at the salon. I get to wash everyones hair and dry it." Klaus pouted a little, "I can't wait till I'm fully qualified." 

Diego smiled, "I'm sure you'll get there soon. You did a good job on my hair. Maybe someday you could open your own salon?"

"That's the plan!" Klaus grinned, "It'll be so cute, I cannot wait. Just need to get clients first."

Diego found the way Klaus seemed to light up adorable. He was surprised at how quickly he was getting obsessed with every little quirk Klaus had. He hadn't been with anyone for a while, not after his relationship with Eudora had gone down the drain. They'd been young though, he was older now. 

"Well, I might stick with you as my hairdresser." Diego offered with a cheeky smile. 

"You better, I did such a good job on your hair. Plus, your hair feels nice, I liked getting to run my fingers through it." Klaus said quietly, imagining another situation where he could run his hands through Diego's hair. 

"Maybe I'll let you come play with my hair sometime then."

"Yes please, Sir." Klaus teased. 

"Good mannered, that's always appreciated." Diego retorted. 

"I'm a good boy." Klaus laughed. He really enjoyed Diego's company, it was nice being able to chat like this, but he really wanted to kiss him. The more they talked, the more Klaus relaxed. They had such good chemistry already, and Klaus was mesmerised. 

"I'm sure you are." Diego hummed.

The two continued chatting, bantering back and forth. They got on very well, continuing to talk even after they'd finished their drinks. Soon it was lunch time and they decided that they would message and meet up another time. 

Klaus pulled his jacket on, standing up and following Diego out of the coffee shop. Once they got outside, they headed down the same way a little bit before they had to separate.

"Thanks for the coffee, it was really fun." Klaus smiled at Diego. 

Diego returned the smile, "No problem, cutie. I'll want to see you again, definitely."

Klaus nodded, "I would love that."

"Well, we can arrange that sometime soon." Diego hummed a little.

Klaus paused for a moment before he leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to Diego's cheek. "Goodbye, hot stuff."

Diego's smile widened, "Bye sweetie." He slid his arm around Klaus's waist, pulling him on for a second and returning the kiss on the cheek before he walked off.

Klaus was left feeling like he was going to melt into the ground from the touch. His cheek and waist tingled from where Diego had touched him. He had a feeling this wasn't just lust, it was definitely something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving this dynamic, I can't wait to write them getting closer!
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying so far, leave a comment and kudos please! <3


	3. Won't you Stay for a Moment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Klaus text for the evening and more of Klaus's childhood is revealed.

Klaus picked up some bits for his dinner from the shop, humming a little to himself as he walked around. He was thinking about having salmon with pesto, or something like that. He was quite indecisive sometimes, and right now it was about 5 pm. He'd spent the rest of his day walking around the town and just having a chill day. He'd seen a few of the dead, but he hadn't let it ruin his day. 

Klaus walked past the sweets aisle, towards the front desk. He really didn't need anymore junk food, he kept gorging himself on it and it wasn't good for him. He was still very skinny though, so that was fine. He made sure to keep himself skinny. At all costs. 

He handed over the bits for his dinner, waiting as they were scanned. He fished his card out of his pocket, looking at the girl standing on the other side. 

"Nice outfit." She complimented him after she'd finished beeping all the items. 

"Thanks, I try." Klaus grinned, "Your hair is gorgeous."

The girl smiled at him, "Aw, thanks." She pressed a few buttons and told Klaus the total. He swiped his card and took the bag of shopping, walking out. 

He started to walk back home, he'd gotten the bus to his side of town and just popped into the local shop to get stuff for dinner. It was still kind of light outside, but starting to get dark. The streetlights weren't on yet, but they would be soon. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, so he fished it out, looking at the screen. It was a text from Diego. 'Home safe?' was all it read. Klaus smiled a little, he was so cute.

Klaus texted back, 'Not yet, but I'm almost there. Are you home safe? x' He was almost on his street. 

It didn't take long for Diego to reply, 'Hurry up and get home, it's going to be dark soon. And yes I'm home safe'.

Klaus turned onto his street, he checked his pockets for his keys and got them out. He texted Diego back, 'I'm on my street now x'. 

Klaus walked up the street a while before he got to his house, he was so glad he had a nice house. He'd been so lucky, managing to win the lottery when he was 18. Granted, he'd just used the money to buy a small house and had bought some nice things as well of course. He'd put away what he could of it for bills and was just working on saving any other money that he could afford to save. He wanted to make sure he had plenty in reserve, just in case.

He unlocked the front door, letting himself in and shutting it behind him. He turned the hall light on and made his way through to the kitchen to get started on making his dinner. He was quite hungry already. 

Klaus got his dinner prepared and into the oven before he checked his phone again, he had a text from Diego sitting. 'Home now?'

Klaus smiled at the fact that Diego was being so worried about him, 'I'm home now! x' He sat down, scrolling through his instagram feed. He had lots of posts coming up about cute relationship goals and it was just making him miss Diego. 

'I'm glad, want you to stay safe babe' a text from Diego popped at the top of the screen. Klaus swiped it away, going through his instagram for a little longer before deciding to reply. He definitely did not want to seem desperate. God, he hadn't dated in a while. 

'You too x' He didn't really know what else to say right then, plus his dinner was ready so he just sent a quick reply. 

Klaus got his dinner out the oven and onto a plate, taking it through to the living room and turning the TV on. There was no one else there so he didn't need to eat at the table in the kitchen. He put on some cringe romantic comedy that was playing- it was about halfway through and he'd seen it so many times before. 

'What you doing right now?' Diego sent Klaus after a little while. He glanced at his phone, chewing on his lip a little- thinking what to say, 

'Having dinner, watching TV, you? x'

He went back to watching the movie, munching on the rest of the chips on his plate as he'd finished the main part of the food he'd made. He was honestly quite bored and didn't know what to do with the rest of his evening. 

'Finished my dinner, going to hop in the shower x' Diego added a kiss this time, Klaus smiled feeling butterflies in his stomach. God he wished he could see Diego fresh out the shower.

'Wish I could join you x' He sent back, giggling a little. He was acting like such a girl but he couldn't help himself. 

'Me too x' Diego sent back, and then a picture sent a few seconds later. Klaus opened the message quickly, feeling the blood rush from his face to somewhere else at the sight of Diego in his boxers. A mirror selfie, but it was from the waistband up. 

"Oh my god." Klaus whined, gazing at the picture. Diego was very sexy, he was so hot. Klaus wanted him right now. He panicked, wondering what to send back. He typed out a few different replies before deciding to send, 'Oh god if I was there x' 

It took a while for Diego to respond so Klaus set about washing up the dishes he'd used. After he'd finished with that he headed upstairs to check if he had any laundry to sort through. He kept checking his phone, waiting for Diego to respond. Eventually, he did, after a while. 

'Oh baby, if you were here x' Diego sent back. 

Klaus felt his face flush pink as he thought about the things they would do. He kind of liked this side of Diego, even though he wanted to be wooed with cutesy stuff too. He was beginning to feel a little self conscious though- Diego was built, he had abs, his arms looked gorgeous, he just looked fit. And Klaus, well, he was just skinny, and lanky. 

He didn't know what to reply, he just sat staring at the phone and then another message popped up. 'Do you have snapchat baby? x' from Diego. Oh dear, this was going to make him feel even more sub par to this gorgeous god he had talking to him. 

'I do, it's KFischer x' He sent back, it was a bit of a lame reply, and his username was lame too. But he wasn't very creative and just decided to use his Initial and last name. It was a common last name that he'd just been given at the orphanage. Nothing special, just meant that the descendant came from fishermen. 

A few moments later Klaus was added on snapchat by Diego. His username was 'DiegoHx' very creative too, Klaus thought. He laughed a little to himself and added Diego back on snapchat. He opened the message section at the side, sending 'Hey! x' and saving it in the chat. 

Klaus shoved his phone in his pocket, gathering some laundry and taking it downstairs. He shoved it in the machine- feeling his phone buzz in his pocket- and got the load set up before setting it to wash. He fished his phone out his pocket, going onto snapchat and seeing that Diego had replied in the chat. 

'Send me your face, honey x' 

Klaus paused, he looked at himself in the camera section. Did he look good enough? Was this okay? He took a few different pictures of himself, deleting them when he didn't like it. He eventually sent one with his tongue stuck out a little, it was kinda cheeky- he thought it looked cute. 

He went back upstairs, sitting on his bed- waiting on Diego opening his message. He was beginning to overthink this now. Was Diego just wanting a fuck? Or did he want more? Why was he acting so forward this way tonight, was it because he was horny? Fuck, fuck fuck. 

Klaus decided to start getting changed into his pyjamas because he couldn't be bothered to wear his skinny jeans for much longer. He was also trying to distract himself- boys were so difficult to decipher. He really didn't want to just be a fuck and run. That hurt. 

He chucked his skinnies and crop top over a chair and pulled out a massive hoodie that he bought. It had flowers down the sleeves and was a pale yellow tone. It was fluffy inside too- perfect. Klaus always liked just lounging around in his boxers and then a hoodie with nothing else on. It was the best. 

His phone buzzed and Klaus couldn't help but launch himself onto the bed to pick it up. It wasn't even Diego that had messaged, it was his boss to say he could have tomorrow off as well. He sighed, collapsing back on the bed, running his hands through his hair. 

"Hate boys. Hate boys!" Klaus muttered, whining the last word. He didn't understand why they were so horny all the time- he was obviously a guy as well. But he didn't think he was as bad as most guys. Then again, maybe he was and just didn't realise. Very difficult times. 

A message popped up from Diego, it was a picture. He braced himself before he opened it. The picture was just a selfie of Diego lying in bed with his tongue stuck out too. There was a caption on the photo, 'You're adorable x'. 

Klaus much preferred a message like that, he didn't want to go too fast. This also made him feel like it wasn't just a quick thing. He really really didn't want it to be a quick thing, he liked Diego. He knew he must really like him because he had been tingly where Diego touched him earlier. He got butterflies every time a message popped up, and he felt all hot and bothered. 

He pulled his hood up, replying with a picture of his face- half of it hidden by the hood. 'Thanks sweetie x' Klaus did consider asking Diego, but he figured he could leave it for a little while before asking what he wanted from this. He didn't want to scare him off too fast. 

Instead, Klaus settled for getting his laptop out and putting Netflix on, lights off. He snuggled down in his bed, continuing to snapchat Diego every so often. The conversation had changed to less sexual and forward to cutesy. 

It wasn't long before Klaus dropped off, phone beside his head, plugged in waiting on a snap from Diego. He hadn't been able to stay up- he liked his sleep too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need to arrange another date for these two- also what are Diego's intentions hmm..


	4. Let me Hold You in These Arms Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbecue and meet the family time for Klaus~

Klaus woke up around 9, he'd slept in a little later than he usually did. But it was fine because he had the day off. That meant he could see about meeting up with Diego, maybe. That would be fun and he was pretty sure Diego was still off work. He said he didn't go back to work till Monday and it was Saturday today. 

He picked his phone up, seeing a few messages from Diego sitting waiting to be opened. So, naturally, Klaus opened them straight away- admiring the pictures. The first was of Diego in bed, most of his chest showing- there was a nipple ring? Sexy. Caption on it read, 'Really? That's cute x' and Klaus couldn't remember at all what he had sent. 

"Shit, what did I say." He muttered, rubbing his eye a little as he tried to recall. But it didn't come back to him so he skipped to the next one. It was a photo showing mostly Diego's collarbone and neck, 'Baby where'd you go? x'. That must have been sent when Klaus fell asleep still talking to him. 

The third one was a photo of Diego smirking at the camera, 'Night honey, message me when you wake up xo'. Klaus just smiled. He wouldn't reply just yet, he'd just woken up and probably didn't look too good. He locked his phone and got out of bed, heading to the bathroom for his daily shower- but he wouldn't wash his hair today. It would be fine. 

Klaus was dressed and had had breakfast within about an hour, so he messaged Diego back then. He took a mirror selfie with his face mostly hidden and his fingers up in a peace sign. 'Morning! x' He sent. Today the outfit consisted of a pink tank top with palm trees- the sides were split open almost to the bottom, and a pair of white skinny jeans. He'd just shoved a pair of black boots on with them. 

He set about cleaning up a little in his kitchen, wondering if he could invite Diego over for lunch or dinner, or just something. He just really wanted to see him again. He was getting a little to obsessed with him too fast, but he really couldn't help it. It was Diego's fault anyways- looking like a god.

Eventually Klaus's phone buzzed with a reply from Diego. He opened it as soon as it loaded, god maybe he was getting a little needy. The picture was of Diego sitting outside, presumably in his garden with a beer. 'Morning sunshine, you're up late x' 

Klaus couldn't help but smile to himself, just looking at the photo of Diego. It took him a little while to reply because he was too busy just admiring every inch of skin that he could see on Diego. Eventually, he tapped off the photo and sent a picture back, just of himself with a little smile. 'Didn't mean to sleep in, guess I was tired x'.

Diego switched onto the chat to message instead, which Klaus was grateful for because he didn't really want to have to try his best to send a cute selfie every time he wanted to reply. 'Hope you dreamt of me then x' 

'Can't say I did, maybe you'll have to do something more memorable x' Klaus teased, sitting down on the sofa and nibbling on his fingers as he waited on a reply. 

'Well, I could do, if you gave me the chance baby. I'm going to barbecue tonight, if you'd like to come join? x' Diego offered.

Klaus squealed at the invitation, that obviously meant that Diego wanted to see him too. He was grinning from ear to ear as he typed his reply. 'I'd love to! What time? x' 

'Well, you can come over anytime from lunchtime. It's a bit of a party x' Diego sent back.

Klaus hummed a little, reading over the message, 'Sounds like a plan, but I have no idea where you live, honey x' 

Diego sent Klaus his address and a time; 2pm. 

Klaus decided after that to go and set about fixing his hair up a little more, ready for this party Diego was supposedly having. He wondered who else would be going- he wouldn't know anyone else there. That would be okay though, he thought he was decent at making friends. You had to be in his line of work. Had to be good at making conversation- he was very good at getting gossip out of people. 

Time was ticking on- it was around 11 when Klaus decided he was finished fixing himself up. He'd put some makeup on too, just a little, nothing too much. He had a feeling Diego probably wasn't into drag-like makeup. Plus, Klaus was looking to make friends, not scare people away. He could cross-dress in his own time when he was bored. 

He had an early lunch around half 11, just a sandwich and some crisps. He figured he'd eat more at the barbecue later. He really hoped Diego was good at cooking if he was the one doing the barbecuing. It was important- food was good. 

Klaus headed to Diego's eventually- he picked up some more of the beer he'd seen Diego drinking in the snap he'd sent him, along with some Gin and lemonade for himself and anyone else that wanted some. He figured he couldn't turn up empty handed- that was just rude. 

The bus arrived at the stop nearest Diego's and Klaus got off- heading up the road towards Diego's It was quite nice outside today, hot. He figured that's why Diego had decided to have a barbecue, unless there was some other reason. 

Klaus eventually reached the address, the house looked gorgeous. The front garden was neat and had plants lining the path and a little rockery in the middle of the grass area. He could hear music coming from the back garden- it wasn't loud though, quite quiet. He chanced his luck and knocked on the front door instead of trying to find the fence gate. 

It didn't take long until the door was opened. A woman stood, she smiled at him, "Hey, are you Klaus?" 

Klaus was a little surprised- it was Allison Hargreeves, she was quite famous and he'd seen the movies she'd been in. "Uh- um, yeah. Yeah, I'm Klaus." He replied, holding his hand out, "Nice to meet you."

Allison shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Allison. Diego's sister." She beamed, letting him into the house. "He's out the back, but first, tell me what you think of him?" She queried. 

Klaus smiled, feeling quite relaxed already because of how friendly Allison was. "He's cute- been really nice." He hummed a little, looking around the house a little as they walked towards what he assumed was the backdoor. 

"Good, good. He's nice, I hope he's nice to you because from what he's said, you're so sweet." She told him before they stepped into the back garden. "Diego, you're new squeeze is here!" She teased. 

Diego looked up from the table he was sitting at with some other men. "Hey." He stood up, coming over to see Klaus. 

Klaus waved a little, "I brought you some beer." He gestured to the carrier bag, smiling shyly at Diego. 

Diego grinned, "Thanks baby, come inside and we can put it in the fridge." He let his hand rest on the small of Klaus's back, leading him into the kitchen again. 

Klaus could feel his back tingling where Diego's hand was touching him. The butterflies were starting again and he felt giddy. "Allison is really nice." He commented, placing the bag on the counter top and looking at Diego. Diego already smelled like beer, but he didn't mind. Not one bit. 

"Yeah, she's nice. I thought you two would get on." Diego grinned. He was a little taller than Klaus, he noticed. Klaus had a glance at Diego's outfit properly for the first time since he arrived, he just had a white vest top on and some black shorts. Obviously he hadn't been fussed about getting dressed up. 

Klaus pulled the 4 pack of beer out, "For you." He smiled, tilting his head at Diego. He shifted a little and Diego removed his hand from his back to pick up the beer. 

"Thanks baby." He hummed, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Klaus's cheek. "You're so cute." Diego trailed his fingers down Klaus's arm before he walked over to the fridge to chill the beer. 

Klaus giggled a little under his breath, he pulled out his gin and lemonade and set it on the counter. "I brought some gin for me and then if anyone else wants some they can have it too." He told Diego, leaning against the counter. 

"Ooh, you're a gin drinker." Diego raised an eyebrow. "Very classy." He walked back over to Klaus, resting a hand on the table beside him so he was blocking him in. "I like your outfit, very cute."

Klaus blushed, looking up at Diego. "Thank you honey." He murmured, smiling shyly. He wasn't quite sure what to do with his hands.

Diego smirked, "Blushing?" he teased. His free hand moved to rest on Klaus's hip, thumb rubbing circles into the bone. 

"Am not." Klaus huffed, ducking his head. He felt nervous, the butterflies were quite heavy. He could smell the bear on Diego's breath but he wasn't scared. He didn't think Diego would be very bad at all on drink. Not like other people he had known in the past. 

"Sure sweetie." Diego kissed the top of his head before pulling back with a grin. "Let's pour you a drink honey and I'll introduce you to the rest of my family." He walked over to a cupboard, got a glass down and passed it to Klaus. 

Klaus smiled, "Thank you sweetie." He poured himself a double measure of gin and then topped the glass up with the lemonade. Diego led him out to the garden, fingers briefly grazing over Klaus's. 

"Okay, this is Klaus." Diego announced to his brothers sitting at the table. He pulled Klaus a little closer into his side, taking a swig of his beer after grabbing it off the table. "That's Luther." Diego gestured to a rather large looking man who looked like he was struggling to fit into the chair. Luther just nodded at Klaus. "That's Ben." Diego nodded to a guy dressed in all black despite the hot weather. He waved a little to Klaus with a smile. "And finally, Five." Diego gestured to a young looking boy. "He acts too mature for his age." Five frowned at Diego and shook his head. 

"I'm just older than you." He scolded, sipping on a straw after he spoke. It looked like he was drinking a margarita. But he looked as if he was about 15. That confused Klaus- but then he realised that this was the Hargreeves family so Five was the boy that disappeared and then came back, still the same age. A mystery. 

Klaus waved a little anyways, "Hi." He smiled shyly, shifting a little so he was pressed against Diego's side even more than he already was. He wanted to stick close to Diego. So far, the only two who had seemed nice were Allison and Ben. 

Diego hummed a little, "Anyone want crisps?" He asked, a resounding yes came from the men all sitting at the table so he turned and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Klaus standing in the garden. 

Klaus sipped on his gin, drinking it a bit fast so he could catch up. Also it would make him feel more comfortable in front of Diego's family if he was a little tipsy. He looked around the garden, deciding to go and explore a little because he had no idea how to start a conversation yet. He wasn't going to go on about how they had been the Umbrella Academy when they were younger. He was sure they'd all moved on with their lives from that now that Reginald Hargreeves had passed away.

He heard footsteps behind him and glanced back, seeing Ben approaching him. "Hey." Klaus smiled, holding his glass. He looked down at it before looking back up at Ben. 

"Hey." Ben hummed, looking back over to the table before he turned back to Klaus. "Don't mind those two, they're quiet.. strange." He grinned. "Not too good with new people, especially Luther." 

Klaus nodded a little, "It's okay. I don't mind, I'm probably being quite awkward too." He offered a small smile. 

Ben shrugged, "I would feel awkward meeting someone's family for the first time." 

Klaus laughed, "I've only been speaking to Diego for a few days now, but I guess we're just getting on really well." He took another sip of his gin- he was getting to the bottom of the glass already. "Aw shit." 

Ben grinned, "Drinking quite fast." He looked at the glass, "What you drinking?"

"It's gin." Klaus swirled the liquid in the glass a little, "My favourite, what you drinking?"

"Wine." Ben hummed a little, "I've only had a couple glasses, I think. But I brought quite a few bottles over and Diego has some because Allison and Vanya will want it too."

"Vanya?" Klaus questioned, he hadn't met a Vanya yet. 

"Oh yeah, she's coming later. Said she had violin practice. Don't worry though, she's nice." Ben smiled. 

Klaus nodded, "Okay good." He smiled, following Ben back over to where everyone else was. He decided Ben seemed quite nice- he'd come over to chat to Klaus so that counted for something. Diego was back outside now, he was standing talking to Allison, shooting Klaus looks every few minutes. 

Klaus just forced the blush down and sat down at the table with Ben, Five and Luther. He listened to the conversation, sitting back in his chair. He soon finished his glass of gin but hesitated on going to get a new one. 

He was saved by going to get a new one by Diego wandering over and resting a hand on Klaus's shoulder. "Need another gin baby?" He hummed, leaning down. 

Klaus looked up, "Yeah, think I do." He smiled, blushing a little at the nickname in front of everyone else. 

"Okay, come in with me." Diego purred into Klaus's ear, stepping back, taking his hand when Klaus stood up and led him into the kitchen. Klaus was enjoying how handsy Diego was acting right now- maybe it was just because he'd been drinking but it was nice. He liked feeling appreciated.

Klaus giggled a little when Diego pressed him up against the counter, "Hi there honey." 

Diego smirked, "Hey baby, you know you look so hot today." He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Klaus's jaw and keeping his head there. 

Klaus let out a huff, his body was buzzing from the closeness. His fingers hovered, brushing against Diego's waist. "S-So do you." He whispered. 

"Thanks honey." Diego returned the nickname, he brushed his lips against Klaus's jaw, moving down to his neck. Klaus tilted his head back almost instantly, giving Diego more skin to play with. Diego nipped at the skin there before pressing a wet kiss to the same spot.

"D-Diego." Klaus gasped a little, pressing himself further back against the table, gripping onto his waist now. "What if someone comes in?" 

"That's okay." Diego murmured, sucking on Klaus's neck near the base. Klaus was struggling to hold back the whimpers threatening to bubble up.

There was a knock on the front door, then it opened- a voice shouted, "Hello?" 

Diego pulled back after giving a final nip to Klaus's neck. "Hey, I'm in the kitchen!" He called back, looking Klaus up and down as he spoke. "Sexy baby." He whispered.

Klaus's face was flushed pink and he was sure he was beginning to get a little.. 'excited'. He busied himself pouring another gin, embarrassed. He was sure there was going to be a bruise on his neck now. He bruised easy. 

"Hey Diego, how have you been?" A short woman greeted Diego. "Oh, and who's this?"

Diego smiled, "Hey Vanya, this is Klaus. The guy I'm seeing right now." He gestured to Klaus. "Klaus, Vanya, Vanya, Klaus." 

Klaus waved a little, "Hey." He smiled before taking a sip of his new gin- which he had poured a bit too strong but he figured it would get him tipsy faster. 

Vanya smiled warmly at Klaus, "Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Diego's sister."

Klaus nodded a little, "Nice to meet you too." 

Diego led everyone back out into the garden and turned the music up a bit louder now that everyone was there that he'd invited. He would have invited Pogo and Mom, but he didn't want Klaus to meet them just yet. 

The afternoon blurred into the evening- Klaus had drank countless gins, and a couple wines after Ben had insisted he have some. Klaus could definitely not handle mixing drinks and was a bit drunk by now- but so was everyone else, so that was okay. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to get the bus home tonight if he kept drinking. 

Diego had cooked multiple burgers and hotdogs, handing them out to everyone. There was all sorts of salad like food in the kitchen too. Klaus was impressed- Diego was a good cook and the family the more they drank the nicer they got. He got on well with everyone. 

Allison had called a taxi when it was dark to take herself and Vanya home. Five, Luther and Ben were all getting a taxi together which left Klaus to struggle to find a way for himself to get home. 

He fumbled through his phone, trying to search bus times or taxi services as he sat at the table out back. 

"Hey baby, what you doing?" Diego asked, sitting down beside Klaus and resting a hand on his thigh. He wasn't as drunk as Klaus was- he could obviously handle his drink better.

"Trying to get.. to get a- uh a bus or taxi." Klaus mumbled, squinting at his phone. 

"Why don't you just stay the night?" Diego murmured in his ear, biting gently on the lobe before he pulled back. 

"I- Is that okay?" Klaus asked, turning to look at Diego. Diego was watching him intently. 

"Sure it is baby, I was hoping you'd want to stay." Diego hummed, moving his hand further up Klaus's thigh. 

Klaus nodded a little, "Okay, I'll stay." He agreed, it hadn't taken much convincing. He was obsessed with Diego- and this opportunity was too good to turn down. He would happily stay the night. 

It wasn't long before everyone else was gone and Diego and Klaus had gone inside, doors locked for the night. Klaus was sat on the bed, kicking his jeans off. "Can I sleep in my boxers?" 

"Sure baby, that's how I'm going to sleep." Diego smirked, he leant over Klaus, backing him down. "Thanks for coming today, did you have fun?" 

Klaus nodded, now lying on his back dressed in only his boxers and tank top. He looked up at Diego with a shy smile, "I did have fun- it was good." He told him happily. 

Diego leant down, hovering just inches over Klaus's face. "I'm glad." He murmured.

Klaus decided to close the gap, leaning up and brushing his lips against Diego's. His lips felt so soft against his own and Klaus could feel tingles all over his body. Diego deepened the kiss, leaning down further so Klaus didn't have to lift his head. 

Klaus let out a soft whine, pulling Diego closer- so his body was pressed against his own. This felt so nice and he was positive that he didn't want it to end anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally kissed, Diego is very handsy.


	5. I Don't Want to Feel Like I'm Not Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Klaus's power, which he deems a curse.

Klaus woke up to a warm body pressed against his back, an arm around his waist, and drool on his neck. He was confused for a second before he remembered where he was. He was at Diego's house- presumably in his bed with Diego half on top of him. He did not mind. 

Klaus carefully took hold of Diego's hand and brought it up to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckle. He kept hold of his hand, shifting slightly so he was more pressed up against Diego- and he wasn't surprised to find 'something' pressed against him when he did that. 

Memories of how handsy Diego had been throughout the whole barbecue and then afterwards when everyone had left came flooding back. They hadn't done anything the night before other than make out- heavily. They had both kept boxers on because neither of them wanted to go that far yet. Klaus was saving that part. 

Diego groaned a little against Klaus's neck, his arm moving and pulling Klaus tighter. This caused Klaus to let out a giggle, carefully, he shifted his hips back against Diego's dick, he was impressed from what he could feel. 

Diego must have woken up because Klaus heard him let out a soft laugh. Then he spoke, "Morning baby." He purred- his voice sounded rough from just waking up and it sent a shiver down Klaus's spine. 

"Morning sweetie." Klaus replied, smiling to himself. "You had a good dream?" He questioned, pushing his ass against Diego again. 

Diego let out a soft noise that almost sounded like a moan. "Yeah, course- had you in my bed." He told Klaus, moving his hand to trail over his chest. 

Klaus relaxed, enjoying the soft touch. He didn't say anything else but let his eyes close instead. 

Diego and Klaus lay like that for a while, Diego tracing patterns on Klaus's chest until the sound of Klaus's stomach rumbling interrupted the peace. 

"You hungry?" Diego asked, pulling away and sitting up. He looked down at Klaus, his head tilted a little and his hair a little messy- sticking up in random places.

Klaus rolled onto his back so he could look at the other man, "I guess I am." He smiled a little, laughing when Diego ran his hand through Klaus's curls. 

"Okay, I guess I could make you something then." Diego raised an eyebrow.

Klaus nodded, he sat up too so he could look at him properly. "Would be nice of you." He leant over- pressing a quick kiss to Diego's cheek. He just couldn't help himself- he wanted to make out with him again right now but the idea of morning breath was stopping him. 

Diego smirked, "Oh really now?" He took hold of Klaus's chin and pulled him over. "Where's a real kiss, baby?"

Klaus could feel his cheeks turning pink and he felt shy again. It was just the tone of Diego's voice that was making him shy- making him feel small. He fluttered his eyelashes at Diego and poked his tongue out. "Kiss me then." 

Diego leant forward, his lips pressing against Klaus's and his tongue slowly working his mouth open. His free hand moved to rub Klaus's thigh, slowly. 

Klaus decided that this honestly, was quite nice. Nicer than any other relationship he'd had in the past. His past ones had been mostly of him being used and bossed about. His ex's weren't very nice at all. Diego though- he was treating him good. He was being so nice, making Klaus feel good. 

Diego soon broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Klaus's for a moment before he sat up properly. "Okay baby, let's go get some food. Want some pyjamas to put on?" 

Klaus was a little breathless, but he managed to speak, "Yes please." He nodded.

The cop climbed out of the bed, heading to a dresser. He rooted through a drawer and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. "This do?" 

Klaus grinned, "Yeah, that's perfect. Also, if you give me that hoodie I can't promise you'll get it back, sweetheart." 

Diego shrugged, "Can't say I mind. Would love to watch you walking around in my clothes honey." He passed the clothes to Klaus and put on a pair of sweatpants. 

Klaus tugged the clothes on- they were a little big on his skinny frame but it wasn't massively big. It was a good oversized. "Okay, feed me." Klaus hummed, jumping off the bed and walking over to Diego. 

Diego smiled, starting to head down the stairs. "What do you fancy?" He questioned, going into the kitchen. 

Klaus followed the other man quickly, humming a little as he thought. "Pancakes?" He tried.

Diego leant against the counter, looking at Klaus. "That what you want?"

Klaus nodded, "Please." 

"Well, my baby can get whatever he wants." Diego smirked at Klaus before he moved to make Klaus his breakfast.

Klaus felt so happy inside- he was buzzing. Of course there was always that voice in the back of his mind that told him this couldn't possibly be real. He ignored it though- he really did not want to think about whether it was real or not. He was going to enjoy it and hope it lasts forever. 

He took a seat at the breakfast bar, running a hand through his hair. It would need washed soon and it probably smelled of smoke from the barbecue yesterday. "Last night was fun." Klaus said softly, looking at Diego. 

Diego turned his head to look at Klaus. "It was, wasn't it. Did you like my family?" He asked.

Klaus nodded, "Yeah, they were nice- Allison was good fun and I got on well with Ben." He offered, fiddling with the sleeves of the hoodie. "I was a bit surprised to see Allison Hargreeves answering the door to your house."

Diego laughed a little, "Yeah, sorry I was out the back and wasn't exactly watching the time."

Klaus smiled, "How come you never told me.. you.." He trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it. 

"Part of The Umbrella Academy?" Diego sighed a little, "Just, well.. don't want that to be what people know me for. I've moved on from that, I'm still good with Allison and Ben, and obviously acquaintances with Vanya, Five and well, maybe not so much Luther. It's just done now, we're all doing our own things." 

Klaus was watching Diego intently, "That's understandable. You want to be known for being a cop instead, so you still want to help people and stop crime." 

Diego nodded, busying himself with making the pancakes. "Yeah- it's all I've really ever known honestly, so it seemed like the easiest option to work in the police force." 

Klaus noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, he glanced and then winced a little- turning away. It only ever happened when he thought about it really- he'd tried his best to suppress the strange curse he seemed to have. It just seemed to pop up at the worst of times. 

"Klaus, baby?" Diego raised an eyebrow as he looked at Klaus. He'd gone quiet all of a sudden and Diego had finished making the pancakes. It looked like he was lost in his own little word. 

Klaus flinched when Diego touched him gently on the shoulder, "Baby, pancakes are done." 

He looked up, snapping out of his little trance, "Oh, right, sorry- thanks. I started daydreaming." Klaus smiled at him to try and make Diego forget about it. 

Diego nodded, sitting down beside Klaus. "Okay honey. I've got sugar and syrup, there's whipped cream in the fridge too, and chocolate sauce if you want that."

Klaus didn't want to admit he'd lost his appetite a little, so he just smiled and nodded. "Think I'll have sugar and syrup on mine, what about you?" He questioned, trying to take his mind off of the corpse hovering behind Diego, near the door. 

Diego glanced behind him a moment with a frown before turning back to Klaus, "I'm gonna have syrup." He bit his lip a little, obviously slightly worried about Klaus's sudden strange behaviour.

Klaus busied himself by putting the various things on his pancakes, honestly he had a little bit of ADHD and struggled to focus a lot. He had left his medication at home- he hadn't expected to stay over of course. And it seemed that the ghosts turned up a lot more when he hadn't taken his medication. 

Diego started to eat his own pancakes, sparing glances to Klaus every so often, he looked stressed about something. 

Klaus ate the pancakes, deciding he was actually hungry even though he felt sick when he looked at the corpse with the massive hole cut through its stomach. He let out a sigh, he definitely would need to get home soon. 

"Baby, speak to me. What's wrong?" Diego asked after the sigh. He didn't understand the mood change in Klaus all of a sudden.

"Sorry- I'm okay, I just, I don't have my meds with me and when I don't take them I don't feel.. good." Klaus mumbled, he didn't really want to be admitting this to Diego, but he guessed he would find out sooner or later. 

"Meds? For what?" Diego questioned carefully, placing a hand gently on Klaus's thigh to try and calm him down. 

"Uh, it's for ADHD." Klaus muttered, a little embarrassed about it. It wasn't bad, it was mild, but the medication always made him feel better, and it made the corpses fuck off into the great beyond. 

"Aw honey, that's okay. I can take you home to get them." Diego promised him, "Here, let's finish the food and then get dressed and I can take you home. We could chill there together, or I can leave you be, whatever you want baby." 

Klaus was so grateful that Diego was being so understanding and comforting about this. He was tempted to take that offer of allowing Diego to stay and chill. "Yeah, sounds good." Klaus nodded, scooping more pancakes into his mouth.

The two ate the rest of their food before heading to get dressed. Soon they were in the car, heading to Klaus's- he'd given Diego the address. Klaus had of course kept the hoodie, it smelled like Diego and he loved it. He was going to keep this forever.

Diego pulled into the empty drive outside Klaus's house. The two got out, heading to the front door. Klaus had various charms hanging near his door- they were supposed to ward ghosts off and spirits. He didn't want to let any into his house. 

Diego didn't mention the strange charms and various little statues sitting near the door, he figured maybe Klaus was just into witch-craft like stuff and voodoo. It was quite interesting he had to admit. 

"So, this is my house." Klaus smiled at Diego and gestured to the living room, "Make yourself at home. I'll be right back." And with that he walked off to the kitchen- getting a glass of water for each of them. Though he made sure to take his pill for the ADHD before coming back through to the living room. "Got you water?"

Diego looked up, "Thanks baby." He took the water off of Klaus and shifted so he could settle down on the sofa beside him. He took a sip, looking around the place. The house inside was full of little bottles with various coloured dusts, charms and other things. It looked nice, but he was also starting to question why Klaus had all of these things in his house.

Klaus felt much more relaxed in his own home, he had set it up so it should be impossible for any spirit to get in. It was his own little safe haven- full of gifts from 'witch' like people who told him the dust and charms would ward off the dead. 

The two settled down quietly to watch a movie, cuddled together, both having questions about the other but not asking. Neither wanted to anger or upset the other- so words ceased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad for making character's suffer. Someone stop me.


	6. I'm Trying to Keep My Mind at Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is starting to discover more things about himself that make much more sense in the grand scheme of things.

The next day, Klaus had work. He didn't mind, it would be good to do something rather than just sitting about. The day before had been nice, Diego had stayed for a while- they'd had lunch at Klaus's and then he'd gone home. He was only slightly worried about what Diego would think of the various items throughout his house.

They did look questionable, but it was necessary, it worked. It kept the spirits at bay, and it was better than drugs. Klaus had always questioned his strange ability, it confused him, and he couldn't understand why he saw the dead. The only telling clue was that his birthday was the 1st of October. So he could have been one of the 43 children born on that day. But he would never know, the orphanage had never told him anything about who dropped him off and left him there as an infant. 

Klaus had of course gotten out of their as soon as he possibly could, he'd lived in America in a foster home with some other kids. It had been fun there, but it had also been scary. He supposed it was the other kids who had encouraged him to dabble in drugs- but here he was now, sober. He would still drink on the odd occasion, because he'd never been addicted to drinking. 

He had gone about his daily morning routine of getting ready to go to work- except he tripped up at the top of the stairs and began to fall. He braced himself for the impact with the ground. It never came. Klaus opened his eyes, shocked to see a blue atmosphere around his hands and feet, he was floating a few inches above the ground. 

"What the fuck!?" He exclaimed, beginning to panic- that was of course when the blue colour disappeared and he dropped the last few inches onto the ground. Klaus grabbed hold of the banister to stop himself from falling any further. "What the.. fuck.." He muttered, confused. 

His hands weren't glowing blue anymore, they were.. normal. How the fuck did he manage to float? Why didn't he immediately hit the ground? What was happening to him?

Klaus was definitely feeling some kind of way now. He did not understand what had just happened. Maybe he wasn't cursed? Maybe he was really one of the 43 children. He could see the dead and he floated. Maybe floated wasn't the right word for it, but that was what had happened. 

He definitely didn't feel okay, but he gathered himself and left his house- completely forgetting to take his pill for his supposed ADHD. He made his way down the street, having to step around some people who felt strangely chilly. But they didn't look dead, so he didn't understand why. Today was not going well. 

The bus was fine, Klaus made himself comfortable in one of the many free seats and then sat on his phone. He had a good morning text from Diego, he decided he would not tell him anything about these strange abilities that he had discovered. 'Morning! xo' Klaus sent back, he could try his best to act completely normal. 

Thankfully, he made it to his work without anymore mishaps. His mind was racing though- he could hear strange whispering voices that he didn't really understand but he pushed it out of his mind as best as he could. He just needed to focus on washing hair and anything else he was asked to do today. 

Everyone greeted him happily after his few days off, a few of the girls rushed to get the gossip about the hot guy that Klaus had been flirting with. 

"Well, we've been on a date, and I went for a barbecue at his house." Klaus enlightened them, honestly quite happy to focus on something as mundane as gossiping about boys. He spent quite a while chatting to them before it started to get busy and he had to focus on actually doing his job. His job was normal. Very normal.

He spent the first hour quite happy, washing people's hair and chatting with them, then it got quiet again. He gazed out the window and spotted Diego walked towards the shop with two cups in his hands. As he neared the door, Klaus was surprised to see it swing open without anyone touching it, but he put it down to the wind. 

"Hey baby." Diego greeted Klaus, he was dressed in his uniform and Klaus couldn't say it wasn't a pleasant surprise. He decided he definitely liked a man in uniform. 

"Morning honey." Klaus smiled at him. He walked over to the front desk to talk to Diego there so he wasn't in the way or shouting across the floor. 

"I brought you a drink, figured it was a good excuse to come see you." Diego smirked, handing Klaus the cup. 

Klaus laughed a little, "You don't even need an excuse, you could just turn up. Maybe the shop needs searched?" He suggested with a wink. 

Diego raised an eyebrow, "Or maybe it's you that's needing searched." 

He lowered his head a little, smiling into the cup as he took a sip. "Maybe you should search me later." He couldn't help it- the flirting came naturally to him in public situations. He was much worse at it when he was alone with just the other person. 

"I will then." Diego smirked, "When do you finish work?"

Klaus looked over at the clock for a moment, "Uh.. I finish at 4."

Diego hummed a little, thinking for a moment. "Mind hanging around the town for an hour then I'll take you for dinner?" 

Klaus grinned, "Sounds sweet."

Diego nodded a little, looking around the shop for a moment before back at Klaus. "Well, I've got to get back to work- my partner is in the car waiting on me. I'll see you later baby."

"Okay, I'll see you later baby." He repeated what Diego said, laughing when the other man shook his head at Klaus. He quickly leant forward and pressed a kiss to the cops cheek before he left, watching him leave.

What a nice surprise, Klaus could get used to Diego visiting him at work and bringing him a free drink. It all just seemed so normal and mundane compared to the strange things happening him. He also couldn't help but notice a few spirits trailing behind Diego as he left, but he supposed he was a cop. So it would make sense if he'd had to do things like that while on duty. 

The rest of the working day went fine, the door kept swinging open whenever Klaus noticed a customer about to come in, he couldn't understand why it kept happening. All that could come to his mind was that it must be the wind, though it didn't look that windy. 

His shift ended at 4 and Klaus left the shop, deciding to go and sit in the coffee shop and have a hot chocolate while he looked things up on his phone. He wanted to have a think and research about the strange things that were starting to happen. 

He searched up about seeing dead people, and all that kept coming up was that he must be a medium, but that didn't explain why the other things had happened. Honestly, his mind was going mental with all these thoughts invading his head- they didn't even sound like his own. It was freaking him out.

Klaus pulled his earphones out of his pocket and put some music on, turning the volume up till that was all he could hear. The voices seemed to drown out of his head. It made him feel much calmer. 

Next, Klaus decided to search up a combination of seeing dead people and then floating. It came back with a suggestion that the floating was in fact levitation. Which honestly sounded much cooler than 'floating' so Klaus decided to roll with that. The results were coming back now with something called Psychokinesis. 

He delved deeper into researching this supposed power, it was coming back with ideas of levitation, mediumship, telekinesis, mind reading. All these things made so much sense to Klaus. It was starting to make sense. 

He had been in an orphanage, had never known his parents. He'd been told nothing about them- supposedly the orphanage had no idea. He remembered never being able to focus because of too many thoughts going through his head and that was why when he'd been put into the foster home in America that he started taking pills for ADHD. 

And of course this was when he remembered that he hadn't taken his pill this morning- not after he'd levitated to stop himself from falling down the stairs. He'd been too wound up and confused, freaked out. He had just left for work. 

Was that why the door kept swinging open whenever someone went to come into the shop? Was he capable of telekinesis as well? He could only start to try this out. To search for answers that would explain all of these abilities that he was beginning to believe he had.

It really would make much more sense, it would explain the struggles he has had since he was a child. He did remember, occasionally that things would fall over and break in that foster home before he'd been put on the pills. They were always never explained, no one had touched them, it was always seen as an accident. It must have been Klaus, unintentionally. 

Right now, Klaus really didn't know how he was going to sit through a dinner with Diego and act calm. He was freaked out, and his mind was definitely going a hundred miles a minute. There was so many voices around him with random thoughts. 

'Did I get bread?'

'I can't believe I failed that.'

'Shit! Don't fall.'

'Chocolate bar.'

'Oh look at the dog!'

Klaus let out a long sigh, these must be other peoples thoughts, he really wished that this wasn't something he would have to deal with all the time. He didn't want to know what other people were thinking. Though he supposed it would save him from being hurt if he knew what they were thinking before they said it.

Suddenly, his phone lit up with a phone call from Diego, so Klaus answered.

"Hey baby, I'm finished work, where are you?"

Klaus smiled a little, glad to be able to focus on the sound of Diego's voice instead of the thoughts in his head. "I'm at the coffee shop."

"Ah, cute. I'll be there in two ticks and then we can go and get some dinner." Diego replied, "I'm gonna hang up, but watch out for a police cruiser."

"Okay, see you soon honey." Klaus replied, hanging up after. This dinner was going to be stressful now that he was very aware of the weird abilities he was picking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up and was researching Psychokinesis and it looks so interesting, so I decided that I'd gift Klaus with some powers to make him freak out. Hope you're enjoying this! Let me know in the comments <3


End file.
